THE MASK SINGER Olympic Games
THE MASK SINGER Olympic Games is sport gaming from Workpoint Entertainment. All Masked Singers to played as athletes. For any sports or events. Modes * Single Match **Exhibition Mode **THE MASK PARTY **Season 1 Showdown **Season 2 Showdown **Challenge Mode **Festival Mode **LIVE! THE MASK SINGER (Livestream on Thursday 8.15 PM) *Story Mode *Season 1 **A Story (Durian) **B Story (Crow) **C Story (Dragon) **D Story (Kangaroo) *Season 2 ** A Story (Baozi) **B Story (Jaguar) **C Story (Turtle) **D Story (Sumo) *All-Star Story (Unlocked by Play All Stories ended.) *Multiplayer Online *Juxebox *Data "Under the Masked" *Options Events All Events has a playable and unlockable events. Playable Events *Athletics (Track) **100m **4x100m Relay **110m Hurdles *Athletics (Field) **Long Jump *Gymnastics Artistic **Vault *Trampoline * story1.png|Story Mode SS1 story2.png|Story Mode SS2 *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **100m Breaststroke **100m Butterfly **100m Backstroke *Teams **Basketball **Football (Soccer) **Volleyball (Indoor) **Volleyball (Beach) *Doubles **Badminton (Double) **Tennis (Double) *Aquatics (Diving) **3m Springboard *Fighting **Boxing Unlockable Events *Athletics (Track) **400m **1500m **4x400m Relay *Athletics (Field) **Triple Jump **Discus Throw **Hammer Throw **Javelin Throw **Shot Put **Pole Vault **High Jump *Gymnastic Artistic **Floor **Balance Beam (Girls) **Horizontal Bars **Uneven Bars **Rings *Gymnastic Rhymtic **Hoop **Ball **Clubs **Ribbon *Singles **Tennis (Single) **Badminton (Single) **Table Tennis (Single) *Fighting **Taekwondo **Judo *Shooting **Skeet **Trap **50m Pistol **10m Air Rifle *Archery *Others **Weightlifting **Cycling Road Race **BMX **Canoeing/Kayaking Slalom **Rowing (Double Sculls) **Modern Pentathlon **Water Polo Characters WARNING: It was used another language as usual. Playable Characters Group A (SS1) *หน้ากากโพนี่ *หน้ากากน้ำพริกหมู *หน้ากากทุเรียน *หน้ากากระฆัง Group B (SS1) *หน้ากากอีกาดำ *หน้ากากหมูป่า *หน้ากากผัดไทย *หน้ากากพยาบาล Group C (SS1) *หน้ากากมังกร *หน้ากากโดรน *หน้ากากเพชร Group D (SS1) *หน้ากากจิงโจ้ *หน้ากากปลาหมึก Group A (SS2) *หน้ากากซาลาเปา *หน้ากากลิงเผือก Group B (SS2) *หน้ากากเสือจากัวร์ *หน้ากากอีกาเผือก Group C (SS2) *หน้ากากหอยนางรม Group D (SS2) *หน้ากากซูโม่ Unlockable Characters Group A (SS1) *หน้ากากฟีนิกซ์ *หน้ากากแมวตาเดียว *หน้ากากกลองชุด *หน้ากากทักซิโด้ Group B (SS1) *หน้ากากเทวดา *หน้ากากสาวน้อย *หน้ากากนกฮูก *หน้ากากวัว Group C (SS1) *หน้ากากเจ้าหญิง *หน้ากากดำน้ำ *หน้ากากแม่มด *หน้ากากเจ้าชาย *หน้ากากอียิปต์ Group D (SS1) *หน้ากากนกอินทรี *หน้ากากฮันบก *หน้ากากผีเสื้อสมุทร *หน้ากากนักรบ *หน้ากากเกอิชา *หน้ากากอาหมวย Group A (SS2) *หน้ากากเดวิล (Devil) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อ *หน้ากากหมูทอง *หน้ากากนางงาม *หน้ากากไก่ฟ้า *หน้ากากดอกไม้ Group B (SS2) *หน้ากากชายแก่ *หน้ากากกะเพรา *หน้ากากน้อยหน่า *หน้ากากเงาะป่า *หน้ากากแมงมุม *หน้ากากหงส์ดำ Group C (SS2) *หน้ากากเต่า *หน้ากากกวางมูส *หน้ากากสิงโต *หน้ากากลำไย *หน้ากากน้ำแข็ง *หน้ากากไดโนเสาร์ *หน้ากากกระต่าย Group D (SS2) *หน้ากากซามูไร *หน้ากากหมอนข้าง *หน้ากากปะการัง *หน้ากากอัศวิน *หน้ากากเห็ด *หน้ากากเข็มทิศ *หน้ากากมังคุด THE MASK PARTY "THE MASK PARTY" Mode is one of similar London Party in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Referees *Tuck (Siriporn Yuyod) *Teacher Uan (Maneenuch Smerasut) *Pa' Ted (Yuttana Bun-Orm) *DJ Nui (Thanawat Prasittisomporn) *Sara (Nalin Hohler) *Sena-Hoy (Kiattisak Udomnark) Season Showdown Such as "Wheel of Lucky" and will play events for all challenges and lucks. Rules *If score was less than others. Will "LOSE" and kicked out of game. *If score was more than others. Will "WIN" and gets bonus on the game. *If lose in one event. Will lose score from '10' twice '15' and three times '20'. *If win in one event. Will get score '10' per 1 event to win Challenge Mode Players can play for Versus Mode , Co-Op and Single for as usual. Festival Mode Players can play events to challenge with others and rivals appearing on some days. (Day 1-20) LIVE! THE MASK SINGER Players can watch THE MASK SINGER on Thursday 8.15 PM for Livestream. or players can watch all of episodes for they want. All-Star Story All-Star Story will be unlocked for playing all stories ended for 2 seasons. It has only 2 Episodes. #EP.1 All 64 Masked Singers Challenge Him #EP.FINAL Kan's Evil Challenge Included: Kan Kantathavorn (Villain) Trivia *Durian Mask was the CHAMPION of Season 1 Updated:23 March 2017 *Sumo Mask was the CHAMPION of Season 2 Updated:10 August 2017 *All the menu background can change for as usual. Gallery durian1.png durian2.png durian3.png crow1.png Category:Sports Games